


【寡红】fugitives.番外.Midnight

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: ABO预警寡A红O寡红终于一起出任务了～
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 17





	【寡红】fugitives.番外.Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> ABO预警  
> 寡A红O
> 
> 寡红终于一起出任务了～

“我想我女儿了。”

Wanda脸上带着几片擦伤，整个人瘫在破旧的单人沙发里。她红色的风衣被丢在地上，上身只穿了一件工字背心，腿翘在破茶几上晃动着，缠着创可贴的手指有一下没一下地敲击着啤酒瓶。

“她在Tony家和Morgen玩得应该很开心吧……”

Natasha靠坐在沙发扶手上，巴掌大的脸上歪歪扭扭地贴着一块大大的纱布，她的手上捏着一团酒精棉球，小心地为女巫清理着手臂上的伤口。

“这里让我想起当年在雪山上，住在Jacob他们家里的时候。”Wanda回头看了眼沙发后面的壁炉，隐约还能听到干柴在火焰中爆裂的声响。

“well，这个安全屋很长时间没有用过了，条件确实差了点。”Natasha用力眨着眼然后甩了甩头，想要把那遮挡着视线的纱布弄开“如果想他们了的话，这次任务结束可以带Hemera去看看他们。”

Wanda抬头看了她一眼，轻笑着叹了口气，歪着头用手指戳了戳对方脸上的纱布“抱歉贴的有点难看。”

“其实不包起来也没关系…”Natasha耸耸肩“它现在已经愈合了。”

“我知道…”Wanda抬起手把冰凉的酒瓶贴到了特工腰侧裸露在外面的小片皮肤上，然后看着那人猛地颤抖了一下的模样笑出声来“我只是想玩而已。”

特工把手中染满血的棉球丢到桌子上，伸手一把扯下了脸上的纱布“想玩是吗？”

“嗯哼～”Wanda喝了口啤酒，伸手按住Natasha的后颈把她拉了下来，柔软的嘴唇贴上她的，略微苦涩又清凉的麦芽香气弥漫在二人的唇齿间。

当舌尖滑过对方嘴唇上带着铁锈味的小伤口时，特工立刻把那里含住轻轻吮吸了一下，身体也从沙发扶手上滑了下来，两条腿分开跪坐在Wanda的身上。

“唔…”可能是吻的太急，Wanda忍不住发出一声闷哼，向后微微拉开距离，余光还能看到一条银丝黏连在二人的唇边，然后在空气中断掉。

“自从有了那个小混蛋以后，我们都不能像以前那样放肆了…”

听着特工话语中埋怨似的小情绪，女巫低头轻笑着把手中的啤酒瓶向后丢进了壁炉里，玻璃瓶受热炸开的声音让特工微微挑起眉。

Wanda挑衅似的接着将手从她背心的下摆探了进去，冰凉的手掌顺着她腰侧紧致的肌肤上下滑动着

“你是在说我女儿的坏话吗？Agent Romanoff?”

“我希望你搞清楚，她也是我女儿，Little Witch…”

“呵呵呵～”Wanda歪头笑着，手掌已经包覆住了对方的胸口，指腹轻轻揉捏着悄然挺立起来的乳尖，另一只手也隔着裤子按上了她腿间的硬挺。

Natasha低头看着她，脱掉了上身的背心丢在地毯上，然后将双手撑在她身后的靠背上，眼底的欲望几乎要把Wanda烧穿。

那自以为是的Omega拉开了她的腰带，然后一脸魅惑地仰起头回望着她。

特工深绿色的眸子上倒映着壁炉中的火光，专注地望进女巫的眼里。空气中的信息素浓度达到了极点，不知不觉中，Wanda的眼底已经蔓延起了一层雾气。

她轻喘着吻上特工小腹紧实的肌肉，小舌轻轻扫过凹陷，然后轻轻咬住，放在特工腿间的手也有些着急地将她的腺体解放了出来。

发烫的腺体硬硬的蹭过女巫脖颈细腻的皮肤，接着顶在她的下巴上，顶端的腺液沿路还留下了一道长长的湿痕。

“还真的是…把我家Alpha憋坏了呢…”Wanda调笑着抬起头，Natasha却立刻弯下腰捏住她的下巴吻了上去。

Wanda闭着眼回应着特工热切的吻，手掌轻轻握住她上下滑动着，抚摸着特工后背的手指细细勾勒着她后背美好的线条，然后微微用力捏住她挺翘的臀部揉捏着。

“唔…”

听到特工喉咙传出的满足的呜咽，女巫勾勾嘴角，温热的嘴唇向下轻舔着她细小的喉头，隔着薄薄的皮肤感受着她不断跳动着的血管。

那只在身后作乱的手放肆地揉捏着Natasha的臀肉，牵动着她腿心的小口隐隐发出一阵阵的酥麻，这让她忍不住向前弓起身体，腺体的顶端戳在Wanda的胸口磨蹭着，腹部的精致线条也随着她愈发凌乱的呼吸而更加明显。

Wanda含住她挺立的乳尖，牙齿微微用力厮磨着，撑在上面的人轻轻抖了一下，接着按住了Wanda的脑后。

情动的Natasha总是让Wanda想要更多地欺负她一下，因为她在这种时候总是出奇的乖巧，任由Wanda在她的身上放肆地凌虐，留下各种痕迹。

Wanda知道这是Natasha对自己的放纵，但她就是享受这种被宠爱的感觉，现在的她不再像以前那样小心翼翼，她有自信可以把她的Alpha照顾得舒舒服服的。

特工的小腹肉眼可见的颤抖起来，Wanda笑着用力咬住她的肋下，刺痛好像刺激了Natasha，那人闷哼一声，双手攥紧了搭在沙发上的法兰绒毛毯，腺体也忍不住用力向前顶了顶。

罩在她臀部的手顺着细嫩的腿根探了进去，果不其然感受到了那滑腻的触感，Wanda向后躺了躺拉开了距离，看着她肋下的牙印渐渐渗出的血珠，满足地仰起头来。

看着女巫得意的模样，Natasha忍不住笑出声“玩够了？”她歪着头伸手轻轻抚摸着Wanda的侧脸，指腹擦过她水润唇珠上残留的血渍。

Wanda摇了摇头，坏笑着侧过脸舔了一下她的腺体，Natasha轻叹着双手撑住身体，分开在女巫腿侧的双腿肌肉立刻绷紧。

女巫揉捏着她饱满的乳房，温暖的口腔包裹着她颤抖的腺体，舌尖勾勒着上面的凹陷，还不时地戳弄一下顶端的小口。

Natasha仰起头，腰腹轻轻晃动着，腺体在Wanda的口中缓慢地抽递，泽泽水声刺激着她的耳膜，那人还不时地吮吸一下，强烈的快感让特工的腰都有些发软。

口中的硬物被撤走，Wanda还没回过神来便被那人抱了起来，二人瞬间调换了位置。

看着女巫眼中一闪而过的茫然，Natasha笑着撩起她背心的下摆让她咬在口中“还记得…你之前勾引我标记你的时候吗？”

Wanda眼底暗了暗，正准备张嘴，对方却用食指轻轻点在她的上唇“叼好了…”

皮裤被拽了下来，紧紧缠在她的大腿上，那人略显冰凉的手在还没苏醒的花核上摩擦了几下便向后摸索了过去。

紧致的甬道被缓缓开拓，Wanda颤抖着撑住自己的身体，欲望蒸腾上来化作雾气弥漫在她的眼前，鼻子也隐隐有些发酸。

“show me where…”Natasha仰头望着她，鼻尖轻轻蹭过她发颤的乳尖，在花穴中探索的手指微微弓起“there?”

“唔…”Wanda弯下腰，下意识想要躲开，然而对方放在她身后的手却不情不重地拍到她的臀部

“不要乱动…”

感觉到肉壁被刺激后突然收紧，Natasha笑了笑，张嘴咬住她的乳尖，手指按在那敏感的皱褶上细细研磨着。

“唔嗯…”Wanda颤抖着抓紧沙发的靠背，后背的肌肉也绷得紧紧的，泪水不受控制地从眼角滚落，然后打湿了口中的衣角。

她能感觉到Natasha舌面的味蕾一下一下地碾过自己胸前敏感的红果，手指每次顶入的时候手掌都会拍打到外面悄然挺立起的花核。

情欲的浪潮冲击着Wanda的理智，她松开了口中的布料，清脆的呻吟声被解放出来，盈盈一握的腰肢迎合着特工的动作，小腹不停地收紧，滚烫的肉壁饥渴地吮吸着对方的手指

“哈啊…Nat…啊…”

小小的高潮让女巫有些失神，她喘息着被放进还带着特工体温的沙发里。她的身体太过敏感，脆弱的肌肤蹭到沙发上粗糙的纹路，摩得她一阵阵地颤抖着。

裤子被彻底拉开，Natasha把她的双腿架在扶手上，双眼发红地看着那还在抽搐着的小小穴口，然后凑上前张嘴将它整个含进口中。

Wanda满足地仰起头，手指插进特工酒红色的长发，指腹摩擦着她的头皮，感受着对方的舌尖顶进自己的体内不停撩拨，不时还含住那颗敏感的花核吮吸着。

“Nat…唔…进来…”她呜咽着捧住特工的脸，拇指轻轻擦去她嘴角的花液，眼底的欲望转化为魔法让她的瞳孔微微闪烁着暗红色的光芒。

Natasha吻了吻她的小腹站起身来，Wanda伸手抓住了她腿间的腺体，感受着那薄薄皮肤下不断跳动着的筋脉，她仰起头吻住了Natasha的唇，用自己湿润的花瓣包裹住那炙热的端头，然后放松身体让她的Alpha顶了进来。

腔内柔软的穴肉层层包裹着腺体，炙热的花液也不断地分泌而出，湿滑紧致的感觉让Natasha也忍不住呻吟出声。

“唔…快一点…啊…”Wanda咬着Natasha的下唇，泪眼婆娑地望着她，双手穿过她的肋下在她的后背交叠

“你是在催我吗？little witch？”Natasha用力顶了两下，端头猛烈地撞击着她的腔口，那Omega立刻在她身下软作一团，肉壁则更不知疲倦地搅紧了她。

Wanda双腿紧紧夹在Natasha的腰间，一波紧接着一波的情潮几乎要将她打晕，交合的水声挑逗着她的神经。

被摩擦到红肿的肉壁不知疲倦地缠紧Natasha的腺体，隐藏在甬道上方的敏感也不停地被摩擦到，生殖腔的腔口还在吮吸舔舐着Alpha腺体顶端的小口，汹涌的快感让Natasha忍不住咬住了Wanda的肩头，下身快速地挺进着。

Wanda好像溺水一般抱紧身上的人，仰着头大口喘息着，小腹的肌肉不规则地抖动起来，敏感致极的内壁痉挛着咬紧了Natasha的腺体，大量的花液顺着二人连接的地方被不断带出来。

身上的Alpha还在不停冲撞着，高潮被不断拉长的Wanda无力地仰起头，修长的脖颈在火光下近乎透明，Natasha甚至能看到她细腻的肌肤下跳动着的脉搏。

她不管不顾地咬了上去，双手按住Wanda的腿窝向上折去，粗长的腺体每次都退到穴口，然后重重顶进去，腺液混合着花液从交合的缝隙中流出，顺着Wanda的臀缝不停滴落在沙发上。

那颗因为激动而充血红肿的小核随着她的动作而在空气中发着抖，Natasha伸出手去按住它，身下的爱人因此而到达了下一波的高潮。

Wanda有些失焦的眸子沾满了雾气，脸上的泪痕让她整个人看上去楚楚可怜，完全没有了一开始那副得意的模样。

Natasha让她背对着自己趴在沙发的靠背上，从她的身后用力顶了进去，Wanda倒吸一口凉气，整个身体无力地向下瘫去

“啊…Nat…到…到床上去…啊”

“不行…”Natasha的呼吸热热地喷吐进她的耳朵“我们只有一套床单…乖…就在这里……”

“你…你混蛋…啊啊啊…”

Wanda努力地伸手撑着自己的身体，手臂上的伤口因为她的动作而有些撕裂，血液顺着肌肉的线条滚落到沙发上，和那些粘稠的液体混合在一起。

Natasha激动地咬住她颈后的腺体，Wanda尖叫一声，理智迅速的从大脑中抽离，剧烈的快感从腺体沿着脊椎迅速地冲进她的四肢百骸，一股热潮不受控制地从她的穴口喷溅了出来。

“see?”

Natasha舔了舔她的耳廓，双手紧紧捏住她挺立的乳尖，下身则狠狠地顶进了她因为刺激而突然张开到极致的腔口。

腔口的边缘套弄着她的端头，肉壁好像有千万条小舌纠缠舔舐着她的硬挺，Natasha闷哼一声，腰肢不受控制地颤抖了一下，腺体迅速成结，死死卡在了腔口。

温热的液体猛然冲进了Wanda的体内，窒息的快感涌入了女巫的大脑，她意乱情迷地呼唤着Natasha的名字，而对方则深深吻住了她，手掌贴在她平坦的小腹上感受着那里的颤抖。

Wanda睁开眼时，二人正坐在浴缸里，整个浴室烟雾缭绕，而Natasha正在她身后环抱着她，她手臂裂开的伤口被重新包扎好，搭在浴缸边上。

感觉到对方硬硬的腺体还嵌在自己的体内，女巫慵懒地在Natasha的怀里舒展了一下身体

“Hemera没准要有妹妹了呢…”她一边说着，一边收紧小腹，惩罚似的夹紧了Natasha

“嘶…”Natasha倒吸一口凉气，伸手摸了摸她的肚子“那样的话也不错啊，小家伙确实有点孤单了。”

“那你应该再努力一点了…”Wanda闭着眼睛靠进她的怀里“Agent Romanoff…”

“没关系，夜还很长……”

感觉到对方的手向上揉捏着自己的胸口，Wanda笑着转过头来吻了吻她的嘴角

“那我很期待了呢～”


End file.
